


Welcome Home

by LiveLongAndLove



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Seriously guys it's just sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLongAndLove/pseuds/LiveLongAndLove
Summary: Paul knows he should get up.He knows that Daryl will be finishing with his shift soon and return to the room they call theirs, first door on the right next to the stairs of Rick's house, in Alexandria.Yet, he still doesn't want to move. He can hear the faint sounds of Rick and Michonne in the kitchen downstairs, and he's tucked under the sheets of the bed, warm and content, his naked body is rubbing pleasantly against the soft fabric of the covers, making him shiver with pleasure.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for writing this, except for the fact that I've had 12 exams since Monday and I needed to relieve some pressure. It's most probably full of grammar mistakes, I'm so sorry. I'm literally falling asleep on my keyboard, but I wanted to post this before going to sleep. 
> 
> Hope you will all like it though! xx

Paul knows he should get up. 

He knows that Daryl will be finishing with his shift soon and return to the room they call theirs, first door on the right next to the stairs of Rick's house, in Alexandria. He knows it, because he talked about it with Rick, a few hours ago, when they were having lunch all together. Right before Daryl left for said guard duty. 

Yet, he still doesn't want to move. He can hear the faint sounds of Rick and Michonne in the kitchen downstairs, probably taking care of Judith's dinner, the little girl being fussy real fast at night since a couple of days. He's tucked under the sheets of the bed, warm and content, and his naked body is rubbing pleasantly against the soft fabric of the covers, making him shiver with pleasure. 

He's just gotten out of the shower, and did not bother with clothes afterwards. His body was warm and he felt so good after the caress of the hot water, that the only missing thing from this amazing night was his boyfriend's presence to make the moment absolutely perfect. Thinking of the hunter, his cock twitches against his thigh, already half hard, like he had been for a couple of minutes now. He knows that the fact that he doesn't get up yet has to do with the tickling and fuzzy feeling inside of his belly, the aching between his legs and the need to get off -the sooner, the better-, and he intends to put his boyfriend to good use once he's back. If he's willing, of course. 

He really hopes that Daryl won't be too tired after his shift at the gates. Because he could really, really use a good fuck right now. 

He whimpers when the sheets rub against his hardening cock, and rolls over, pressing it against the bed to ease some of the tension. He quickly grabs the lube in the top drawer of the nightstand and pours some on his fingers. He doesn't know if Daryl will be up for a quick fuck before dining with his family, but he can always prepare himself for the eventuality. Plus, as much as Daryl loves fingering him, he really loves doing it to himself too. 

And yes, one of his favorite kink is when his hunter of boyfriend comes home all dirty and fucks him on all four like an animal before even taking a shower or taking the time to take off his clothes properly. Daryl always feels a little bad afterwards, he just knows it, innocently feeling like he should treat his boyfriend better, but Paul knows he loves the occasional rough as much as he does. And sometimes, more often, they make sweet love and orgasm in the same breath. So yeah, Paul is pretty happy about their sex life. 

But that doesn't take away the fact that sometimes, just like today, he's horny like he's twenty years old all over again. The human mind is the most curious thing, and unfortunately (or not?) for Paul, some days he just can't stop thinking about how horny he is and basically, daydreaming about his boyfriend's cock. Which makes things pretty complicated and dangerous when he's on runs or being the serious leader he is supposed to be to the people of Alexandria. 

Warming the lube between his fingers, the scout reaches behind himself and even though the position isn't the most comfortable, moans softly when a first finger breaches his tight hole. Paul doesn't act like Daryl though, not teasing but going straight for his prostate, arching on the bed. He moans in the pillow, closing his eyes, thinking about the man haunting his days -and nights. He quickly pushes a second finger inside, twisting his wrist and scissoring his fingers to ease the muscle. Beneath him, trapped between his body and the mattress, his cock is raging hard, probably purple with need. 

A single heated glance at the alarm on the nightstand tells him that Daryl should be back any second now, his shift now over more than five minutes ago. The hunter was always coming back to him afterwards, no matter what happened on shift, even if it's mostly nothing, now that Negan has been locked up and the war is over. But it was a pact they made between the two of them, and they always respected it. No matter what happened, they always came back to warn the other that they were fine and alive before doing anything else. 

This is why he's not surprised when he hears Daryl climbing the stairs, footsteps heavy for someone so good at being discreet most of the time. The door opens not long afterwards, and Paul bites back a moan, turning his head around to look at his lover. His heart is beating fast against his ribcage, his breath heavy and hot. A few stands of hair are falling in front of his eyes, and he realizes he must be a vision. 

He takes time looking at his lover, now that he's entered the room fully. Daryl isn't filthy, per say. Paul knows that he could probably use a shower, after a six hours shift in the sun, but he's got no dirt or blood on his face or clothes. His hands however are covered in grease, probably engine oil, and Paul knows that he probably took a look at the problem Rick's started having with his car recently. The hunter looks at his lover with a tiny smile, so small that it's barely recognizable, before slowly letting it drop to reveal a frown. Paul knows that, even with the light sheets covering up his body, what he is currently doing is pretty obvious. He knows the soft fabric of the sheets is clinging to his skin, outlining his arm twisted around to burry his fingers deep inside of him; he also knows that Daryl understood straight away what was happening, because he swallows, hard, and his eyes turn black immediately. He takes a deep breath. 

"What are ya doing, Paul" asks the hunter, voice low, still not moving from where he is standing even though he closes the door carefully behind him.   
"Hoping that you aren't too tired" replies the younger man, voice barely muffled by the pillow, biting his lips with anticipation at the end of his sentence. 

He knows that Daryl can see his smile, knows that the hunter wants to smile right back, too. He can see it, the light twitching of his lips and the way his eyes shine behind his stands of hair. He walks to the bed, and Paul quickly gets his fingers out of his hole and wipes them down on the sheets. 

"'m never tired for you" Daryl grunts with reddened cheeks, and Paul smiles even wider. 

He knows that Daryl isn't the kind of person to say pretty things, to be all romantic and show public displays of affection even in front of his family. But it's the little phrases like this one that make him smile, and creates a weird but warm feeling deep in his stomach, it's the little affections and the discreet touches with which Paul knows that his hunter loves him back just as much as he himself tells him every day. 

"Then get the fuck in here, Mr. Dixon" whispers Paul, and he arches his back just the right way, the way he knows breaks all of Daryl's restraints.   
Every. Damn. Time.

And this time is no exception, because he hears the growl the hunter lets out, tearing the sheets off his heated body and letting it fall on the floor by the edge of the bed. He registers the low throaty sounds he makes when he most certainly takes a look between his buttocks, making sure he's well prepared and relaxed enough for him, before unbuckling his belt. Paul shivers against the mattress when he hears the metal of the belt buckle fall on the floor, and the sound of Daryl's zipper following shortly after. He knows the hunter won't take his clothes off entirely, lowering his pants just enough to get his dick out and fuck him just the way he likes, and the mere thought is getting him even harder against the mattress. 

Feeling the mattress dip around him when Daryl pushes his hands on the bed on each sides of his head, Paul closes his eyes, focusing on his body's sensation and trusting his lover entirely. Daryl parts his legs with his knee, exposing his glistening hole to the cool air of the room, and Paul sighs. 

"Ya ready for me?" asks the older man, hot breath caressing Paul's shoulder blades.   
"Yes, I wanna feel it. I wanna feel all of you." replies the scout, nodding in the pillow. 

He knows Daryl will be careful with him at first, the preparation thoughtful but a little light for rough sex. But he truly does think what said, and he likes to feel every inch of Daryl burying himself inside of his body. Thankfully, the hunter wastes no time in checking the accuracy of his words and balances himself on one hand to get a steady hold of his cock with the other, rubbing it against the scout's most private part. Paul sighs again, arching off the bed, trying to get his lover to hurry up and push inside already. 

The click of Daryl's tongue stops him tough, and he does not hide the small whimper that slips past his mouth at the sound. He likes when Daryl's all bossy with him, and especially in bed. 

"Behave" growls the hunter. 

He sounds breathless as well, and Paul smiles. But he does behave, for the moment. 

He can faintly scent the engine oil and petrol on the hand still pressing against the mattress next to his head, and although he shouldn't, he breathes in deeply. Not that he particularly likes the smell, but it does smells like Daryl. Like the first time they met, when he tried to steal a truck full of food, a lifetime ago. The scent always comforts him, and it does not fail to help him relax even more this time around. 

The head of Daryl's dick pushing past his tight ring of muscles snaps him back into the present and he moans, encouraging his lover to push further in. Daryl is not in the mood to tease, thankfully, and soon he is balls deep inside his lover just like they both want. They moan in unison, Paul enjoying the weight of his lover against his back and inside of his body and Daryl breathing hard and fast against his shoulder blades. The scout can feel the rough fabric of his lover's pants against his ass, contrasting with the warm and soft mattress beneath him. He moans again, and Daryl pull out, only to push back in firmly, pining him to the bed. 

"Ah, yes" he lets out, closing his eyes again and burying his head in the pillow. 

Not that he doesn't like screaming for his lover, quite the contrary. But Daryl and Michonne are downstairs with Judith, and he really doesn't want to see them smirk all the way through dinner and movie night. Not today. Today, he just wants to enjoy the sex. 

Daryl's thrusts are erratic and sharp, brushing against his prostate almost all the time at this point. Paul screams in the pillow when his lover presses hard against it, staying in this position for a couple of seconds, before continuing his ministrations. He feels the mattress protest beneath them, and for a short moment Daryl stops moving, to do something that Paul doesn't look at, too far gone to care. He does whine, though, at the loss of pressure inside of him when his lover shift. 

But when Daryl's still clothed chest connect with his back, he smiles. It only lasts for a moment though, before the hunter's pushing an arm around his middle and pulling him in a kneeling position, still buried deep down inside of him, and kisses his neck roughly. The grey hair on his chin tickles Paul just right beneath his ear, and he chuckles a little, breath turning into a moan when Daryl bits him there. 

"Like that?" he asks throat dry. 

Paul knows that Daryl's not trying to dirty talk. He knows that any other man would have probably tried to, when asking him if he loved it this way, but there was always a deep insecurity accompanying Daryl each time they made love, no matter how many times they did it by now. So he nods, swallowing with some difficulty. It's hard to think or form coherent words, when the pressure inside of him feels so good. 

"Yeah. Yeah, Daryl, just like that."

Feeling more confident about himself, Daryl does not hesitate to grab a fistful of the scouts hair this time, yanking his head back without violence and attacking his throat with tiny nips and kisses, making Paul moan out loud. 

So much for discretion. 

He keeps moving then, and Paul can feel himself lose it very fast, his climax approaching. This position allows Daryl to go deeper, to press everywhere against his tight walls and Daryl's thrusts go stronger, his entire body tensing behind him. Combined with his hard and powerful trusts, he can feel the rough fabric of the hunter's jeans and shirt on his naked skin, and it is all he needs to come undone, with the thought of his lover's body against his own through the small barrier of the clothes. 

When he comes, it is hard, and he groans loudly in the big empty space of the room. He knows the inhabitants of the house must have heard him by now, but it doesn't matter anymore. In his ear, Daryl is panting, and he knows that the tight grip on his cock will do the trick for him too. And not more than a minute after, the hunter growls against the sensitive skin of his neck, and empties himself inside of him, probably forgetting to pull out. Not that Paul minds, anyway. They both collapse without grace on the sheets, grimacing at the feeling of their sweat tainting the once clean bed. 

They stay like this for a while, and Paul gets worried that Daryl might fall asleep on him. But just when he's about to ask his lover to move, the hunter growls, and rolls to his back on the bed next to him. The scout cannot help but let out a small chuckle as he extends his hand to grab Daryl's chin, tilting his head so that their eyes are on the same level. He's still on his belly while Daryl's on his back, but they stare at each other for a few silent seconds, and Paul smiles. 

"Well, we should do that every time you come home from a shift." 

Daryl snorts loudly, rolling his eyes like he's annoyed at his lover -which he pretends to be, 99% of the time. 

"I'm old and I can't keep up with ya, ya horny prick". 

His hand lands on Paul's ass cheek almost possessively, and the scout smiles. 

"You look alright to me, old man."  
"Shuddup."

It is the young man's time to snorts as he extends his neck to connect their lips, mouth moving slowly against each other in a content and mutual sigh. 

"Any precise reason why you was waiting for me naked?" finally asks Daryl when they break the kiss, Paul's teeth nipping at Daryl's bottom lip with mischief.   
"I don't know" he replies honestly, letting his hand caress his lover's warm chest. "I just wanted you bad." 

Daryl almost shrugs at the idea. Paul knows that his lover could definitely use more confidence, but he's gone a long way since the day he's looked at Paul with eyes overly round and cheeks red when the young man had kissed him for the first time. So they will probably get there, eventually. One day.

But for now, they're content just the way they are. And if Rick and Michonne chuckle through the entire dinner, looking at them like teenagers discovering sex, it doesn't matter. Because almost secretly, Daryl hides a smile behind a glass of water, and Paul cannot help but look at him with the same stupid grin on his lips. 

Yeah, they will get there.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter https://twitter.com/KeptinOnZeBridg & Tumblr http://iamnelvenqueen.tumblr.com/ to talk about Desus, or anything you'd like, really.


End file.
